


Amorosa

by littleposies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breasts, Community: kinda_gay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Platonic Cuddling, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleposies/pseuds/littleposies
Summary: Mega somehow allows Finnster to give him a whole makeover and turn him to look like a girl.Skeppy hasn't spoke to a woman in a while.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP, Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Amorosa

**Author's Note:**

> amorosa is mega's female name lmfao  
> they're still good homies after this

Skeppy waited outside the room, tapping his foot as he bit the inside of his mouth, impatiently waiting for his friend to finish his cross-dressing. A few weeks ago, his other friend, Finnster proposed a humiliating but interesting offer to Mega: Make him look like a girl. Skeppy was around during the time of the offer and the laugh he let out was guaranteed to wake up any sleeping person. Mega of course, wanting to keep the last of his dignity, refused the offer kindly.

Now, weeks after persuading and prodding, Mega gave in and finally accepted Finn’s cursed offer. The day of reckoning came, Finn came over to Skeppy’s house where Mega was awaiting his dreaded fate and it has been 2 hours since Mega has entered the room of “magic” and hasn’t returned. Skeppy was driven to think that Finn was putting very much extra effort into transforming Mega into a girl. After all, it didn’t seem too impossible. Mega had a slender face and smooth skin, he had an acceptable physique that could pass off for a girl as well. Skeppy now had two friends who could pass off as females while being best bros. He thought about showing one of them off to his LA friends and claiming that the “lassie” he had was his girlfriend—who had a penis.

Finally, what felt like years, Skeppy’s attention was drawn to the opening of the locked room’s door, waiting for Mega to exit the room and see the state of his friend to laugh and point at him. But that was far from what he did. As Finn led Mega out the room, Skeppy didn’t laugh, he just stood there examining Mega.

Mega was wearing a pink wig, a pink fringe adding a bit of shadow to his untouched hazel eyes, his soft oak skin, and not to mention his outfit. God… his outfit. Mega was wearing a type of crop-top that was wrapping around only his _melons_. Whatever fake boobs Finn made Mega wear, this crop-top along with the accompaniment of two tight sports bras gave the amazing illusion of a cleavage. With the crop-top being much smaller than Mega’s comfort, a lot of his skin could be seen. His tummy was exposed and so were his collarbones and shoulders. Mega wore a translucent lacy jacket to cover a bit of the skin up though. Mega’s bottom wear was the most enticing to Skeppy, he wore a short tight skirt with thigh highs.

Skeppy didn’t even know he had been staring for a while until Finn spoke about it, “Well I think Skeppy’s enjoying it, don’t you think Mega?” Skeppy shook his head as he took one last final look at Mega and then directed his stare to Finn.

“Uh sorry, was just…”

“Being a pervert?” Mega said suddenly.

“What?! No!”

So much for being a pervert. After Finn left, all Skeppy could do was be wrapped around Mega’s finger. This ultimately led to Mega and Skeppy on the couch, cuddling. What? What did you have on your mind? Weirdo.

Mega was lying down on the couch and Skeppy was resting on top of him. Skeppy’s face was stuffed in between Mega’s fake boobs, as Mega asked Skeppy a few questions with the tanned skin man only replying with a bunch of muffled “Mmm.”

“Are you horny bro?”

“Mmmph.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Skeppy shot his head up as fast as possible.

“I said no!”

“Did you think I could hear that?”

“Huff.., no.”

“Honestly I get it. You haven’t touched a woman in like a year.”

“Shut up! I have!”

“Really? Then you wouldn’t be watering at the mouth when you looked at me.”

“Can you just let me touch your boobs?”

“They’re fake dude. It’s padded.”

“MegaPVP, I want you to take one good look at my _supposedly_ horny ass and tell me if I give a fuck.”

“…No.”

“Correct answer.”

Skeppy then drifted his hand over to Mega’s, fake, left boob (HAHA LEFTBOOB, MEGA’S FRIEND) and squeezed it. He played with it a little longer, Mega didn’t know how he allowed this but he could honestly care less. He stared at his phone scrolling through his TL on twitter as Skeppy kissed, caressed and played with his cha-cha boings. Most of the time, he was just resting his face in Mega’s inflated fake hooters.

Skeppy found himself getting tired and pushing up against Mega’s body and tightening the cuddle, as he kissed Mega’s cha-cha boings again.

“Dude, you’ve had way too much fun with my tiddies.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna fall asleep in them.”

“Yeah you definitely haven’t spoken to a woman in a while.”

And just like that, Mega could hear faint and slow breathing along with a snore. Skeppy had dozed off on his puffy fraud bazooms, as he said.


End file.
